


Hook, Line and Shotgun Wedding

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, Shotgun Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko finds out that Jet's alive three years into his reign as Fire Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hook, Line and Shotgun Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for floranna at my harlequin meme.

Zuko finds out that Jet's alive three years into his reign as Fire Lord. A pile of papers glare up at him from his desk and he presses down on the stack for a moment just so he can watch it spring back up again. There are scrolls beyond the paperwork, all needing to be reviewed. Some of those need to be signed too. He's just considering the lie he's going to invent for Mai as to why all of his paperwork has been burned to a crisp when the doors to his office are blown open.  
  
The doors are only open for a second, but it's enough for him to see that outside, pandemonium _reigns_. There are shouts coming from every direction, screaming and yelling, and he can sense the heat from here- heat that means there is a massive amount of firebending going on outside these walls. And then the doors are shut and barricaded once more and he's got a blade at his neck pressing him back down into his chair.  
  
The stranger is wearing a drab Earth Kingdom brown, his tunic absolutely covered in dust and soot and he doesn't even think before he scoofs and asks, "Been rolling around in the dirt, have you, peasant?" in that tone he hadn't used in years- the voice that belongs solely to an arrogant prince chasing his honor around the globe. That voice does not belong to Fire Lord Zuko.  
  
He freezes as the blade presses closer to his neck, and the swords are hooks- curved so that instead of pressing his head backwards to show his throat, the tips of the hook buried in the hair at the back of his skull, forcing his head down in something that's most definitely a mockery of a bow. The man bends closer to him and his tone is insolent and just a little bit wicked when he hisses back, "Just don't move and I won't remove your pretty little head, aye _Fire Lord_?" The word Fire Lord sounds like a curse on the terrorist's tongue, worse than the way Zuko had growled the word peasant? There was anger in his tone, anger and hate and those swords look awfully familiar, don't they?  
  
He simmers in his anger, and for a moment it feels good to be just a little bit reckless, just a little bit _alive_ again- so he presses forward against the flat of the blade, lets the steel crush up against his throat just to hear the terrorist hiss, just to feel the warning bite of blood at the back of his neck.  
  
Someone's pounding on his door, a servant he thinks, because a Palace Guard would have blasted the door open and Mai would have tossed a blast shurikan at the door, ridding herself of the problem all together by blowing the damn thing to bits.  
  
The terrorist swears, filthy and fast, Earth Kingdom curses that sound good paired with his accent and Zuko _smiles_ -  
  
His hands simmer just before he calls forth his fire, and the man's tunic _smolders_ where Zuko's gripping it. The man is on his back before he can blink, swords skidding across marble floor and a dagger of flame at his neck. Zuko smirks down at him, hair falling down from its messy bun- bangs slipping over his forehead and _oh, it feels so good to get this robe dirty_ -  
  
Only then does he take notice of who he's sitting on and his eyes go as wide as Jet's when recognition sets in.  
  
"You!" he hisses, and is promptly embarrassed when he realizes that Jet had just growled the same thing. They glare at each other for a moment and Jet's lips twitch into something that, if it had been someone else, Zuko may have called a pout. His eyes are narrowed with annoyance, his voice colored with disappointment when he says, " _You're_ Fire Lord Zuko?"  
  
And Zuko just stares down at him, at this terrorist who he had once grudgingly called a friend. The last time he had seen Jet he'd been dragged off by the Dai Li, screaming about Firebenders and crazed by his obsession. And then there'd been that play on Ember Island, where he'd watched Jet get killed off in a comical fashion, his heart in his throat. When he'd asked about it, Sokka had just shrugged him off, and he'd dismissed the thought as well until Aang had spoken of Jet's death sometime later.  
  
His grip on the dagger slackens, and he breathes out incredulously "And _you're_ alive?"

The door is still being pounded upon, only this time he hears fire and static crackling in the background, a sure sign that sometime soon, that door was _going_ to open. He panics, throwing a wild eyed glance around the room and then tugs Jet to his feet. Just in case he's tempted, Zuko kicks his swords across the floor.  
  
He's shoving a protesting Jet under his desk, hands in his hair and settling back into his chair when the door finally comes open.  
  
His guards stare at him. Nonplussed, he blinks back. Beneath the desk, Jet curses and bites down on his hand.  
  
"Fire Lord Zuko- we've uh, had a report that a terrorist was seen breaking into your office. We've come to apprehend him."  
  
Zuko stares at them some more, then casts a slow, purposeful glance around his office. Jet's swords are safely covered by the curtains in the corner, and other than his mussed hair and dusty robes, nothing is out of place.  
  
"But sir, you uh, weren't answering your door?" the guard questions, sounding unsure.  
  
Zuko blinks at them again, and then sighs, long suffering and says quietly, "Perhaps I wanted some time to myself?"  
  
The guard goes _red_ , finally noticing Zuko's disheveled appearance and well, that hadn't been the impression that he'd wanted to make, but it got the job done. Beneath the desk, Jet is oddly silent, teeth no longer digging into Zuko's fingers. Zuko fidgets, because Jet may have stopped biting, but his hand is still in the other man's mouth and the feel of Jet's tongue wrapped around his fingers is beginning to make Zuko uncomfortable.  
  
The guards stammer out excuses, closing the doors behind them, and Zuko wonders for a moment where Mai is because she'd _never_ have let him get away with that excuse. And then Jet's releasing his hand and crawling out from under the desk- his eyes dark. Zuko tries not to notice the way that he's still crouched between his legs.  
  
Jet stares at him for a moment and then asks suspiciously, "Why'd ya do that?" and Zuko can't do anything but frown back because honestly, he has no idea.  
  
+  
  
Turns out that Jet actually trusts him to run the Fire Nation without starting another war. All the same, he sticks around, "Just in case," he grins, twirling his blades over his head. Really, it's nice having Jet around. Having someone to point and laugh at him once in awhile, someone not afraid to put him in his place when he's being a dick, someone who isn't intimidated in the least by him _being the Fire Lord._  
  
Jet moves into a room down the hall that Zuko's marginally sure is supposed to be reserved for the Crown Prince. Jet doesn't seem to care, just kicks his dirty feet up and onto the silk sheets and makes faces at Zuko until he leaves.  
  
A year to the day after Jet had walked back into his life, Zuko wakes up to Jet slobbering on his shoulder, wearing a half shredded wedding kimono and clutching a half empty bottle of lube. Zuko's ass is sore. There are rings on both of their fingers.  
  
And it's too early, Zuko has a hangover the size of the Earth Kingdom and he wants to set fire to the curtains, because _why the hell aren't they closed_ -  
  
So Zuko rolls back over with a grumble, tucks his nose up against the nape of Jet's neck and goes back to sleep. He'll draw up the paperwork to make it illegal for the Fire Lord to get drunkenly hitched to an Earth Kingdom peasant later.


End file.
